


Falling For You

by ishcarly



Category: Byun Baekhyun - Fandom, Do Kyungsoo - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, light sex scenes, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishcarly/pseuds/ishcarly
Summary: A young woman's life is turned around when she meets his father's clients, the famous korean group, EXO in which one of the members quickly falls for her and another who shares memorable moments with her and makes her even more confused. Who will she choose? The one who makes her laugh and treats her like a queen or the one who makes her feel all kinds of things at once?





	1. Girl X New Friends

I made my way into my father's office as he was busy all day organizing a commercial for EXO. I was a fan of the group but I'm not too crazy for them although I do miss my younger days where I used to go crazy for groups like that...but I'm now 23 and my focus now is trying to fulfill my business career instead of depending on my father's big advertising company. 

I just moved to Korea four months ago after having lived almost all my life in the US with my mother---It was just recently that I decided to live here because my mother died from cancer it was then my father who begged me to come here and do an internship in his company to gain some kind of experience. My father and mother both separated when I was just five years old, I couldn't remember why but all I know is that they didn't go well together according to my mother.

I knocked on the door and invited myself in as I heard a quick, "It's opened" from my father. As soon as I entered, I saw, in my peripheral vision, nine dashing young men already looking at me as I interrupted their meeting, I assumed. I quickly took a bow to each one of them in both respect and out of shyness. "Oh...annyeonghasseyo im sorry...sorry" All nine boys laughed at my accent, and it was embarrassing. My father laughed as well and explained to them, "This is my daughter, Y/N, she just moved here from America as you can tell she has a cute little accent." My father joked and gestured me to come closer. 

"I'm sure you know them."

"Oh yes, I'm a fan." I smiled at them. 

"Oh really? What's your favorite song?" an excited man sporting a dirty blonde look which I recognized to be Byun Baekhyun asked excitingly. The boys' eyes were all fixed on me which put even more pressure on me.

"Uh....Eureurong eureurong!!!" 

"Ah...eureurong..." they all murmured in sync and mockingly.

I couldn't believe EXO was right in front of me, people weren't exaggerating when they said they looked like gods amongst men. 

It was weird that I didn't remember all of them by names even if they were mentioned almost all the time, I only knew three or four on top of my head---Kai, Baekhyun, Sehun, and of course Park Chanyeol but upon seeing them up close I couldn't help but to notice the shorter man with thick eyebrows and heart shaped lips that had a very manly aura--gentle, stiff yet rough looking and very striking. 

He smiled at me shyly and I smiled back.

I then looked at Chanyeol cause he kept murmuring something to the beady eyed man next to him, who was Baekhyun, and it seems they're still making fun of my accent or I'm just insecure.

My father interrupted, "As you know, theyre here so that they can get the details of our planned commercial for them...and I want you to be in charge of making sure they get what they need for that." 

"I understand" I replied to him. 

"I also called you in to ask you to show them around and make them feel comfortable around our people, make sure the employees don't take pictures or anything like that okay?" he continued and pointed at the man who had just entered the room, "this is the translator and he'll be going along the way" 

I nodded to him as he spoke and explained to the boys what was happening. I was nervous but I had to remain calm as this was my third project as an intern for my father's company and I did not want to fail specially in front of my father and this popular group.

The twelve of us including a bodyguard and EXO's manager made our way out the office and began to explore the big building. I walked alongside Junmyeon and I could tell he was the most confident out of the nine and I realized why he became the leader and it was simply because he really knows how to make you feel comfortable even though we've all just met and he makes jokes as if we're longtime friends, and then there's Baekhyun who was also doing the same thing but in the most humorous way that really made everyone laugh. I've always thought If I was asked who's my favorite member it would probably be him cause he just has the brightest personality and makes everyone in the room feel good.

We kept walking and I kept introducing the boys to everyone and as expected, all the younger employees in the office almost got a little crazy when I had introduced them to EXO. As we walked, employees were saying: 

"WAHHHH EXOOO~~~~JJANG!!" 

"wahh Chanyeolieee ahhh so cute~~" 

"exo HWAITINGGG!!!"

And of course the boys being polite as they are would bow shyly to them and say thank you. 

Despite of their popularity, they were very well-mannered and humble boys which really surprised me because I've always thought idols, actors or just handsome men had arrogant attitude, but this is probably based on my judgement from watching dramas. 

As we made our way through all the offices and cubicles, the boys and I went into a meeting room where I talked about the commercial and of course it was about exo's brand new fragrance line of unisex perfumes.

"The concept for the commercial will be in two parts since we're doing two perfumes, dark + sexy and warm + sweet, which I thought you guys were both very good at."

The boys' face lit up and muttered a "thank you" to my compliment, and so I smiled back.

"For the first commercial, it's going to be warm + sweet, and me and my team have decided to put Suho-ssi, Lay, Xiumin and Baekhyun"

"ohhhh---Guess we're not all sexy, then." Baekhyun interrupted and the boys laughed with him except for Do Kyungsoo who seemed to be emotionless as he had my attention the most, staring at me with his big rounded eyes. 

"Urgh, sorry..." Junmyeon apologized to me and started looking at Baekhyun who was now smiling widely at me. 

"Haha, that's okay...as for the dark + sexy concept, it'll be Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and of course Sehun...." I turned to the four boys who were already sitting next to each other.

With his big and loud voice, Park Chanyeol couldn't help but to open his mouth to tease Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-yahh, you must feel honored to be with the sexy team."

"oh...oh yeah...." 

And then that was the first time I really heard Do Kyungsoo's deep voice and I was really surprised of how deep it was because his appearance is different from what I had expected.

He rolled his eyes at Chanyeol then turned to me to gently smile and say "thank you" in english.

 

I smiled back at him, but this time I was really only staring at him, there was nine of these handsome men in one room and anytime one of them would say something it was as if I was looking at all the members but him---it was different, he spoke gently and with charm but his dark hair, full eyebrows, and full lips and pale skin stood out to me, he just has the most natural beauty that would catch your eye. 

 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Baekhyun spoke, "Kyungsoo should be in another concept by himself---alien and space, staring blankly in space hahaha" The members laughed and Kyungsoo scoffed as he kept getting teased by his friends. 

 

As time went on and I explained furthermore into the concept, they thanked me and my team for their time. We walked out of the room and made our way into the lobby to greet our goodbyes. 

As the boys started walking to the back exit, they didn't notice that they had left Baekhyun who was distracted looking at his phone.

When he finally looked up only to see them gone, he looked at me in shock and laughed, "They left me?!" 

"I guess so..." I laughed. "Don't worry I'll guide you there.


	2. Walk(On Memories)

Baekhyun felt shy and embarrassed and said sorry for being distracted that he had to bother me to walk to the exit. 

I couldn't see or hear the boys walk in the hallway so I knew they were already far away for us to try and fast walk in order to catch up.

It was quite a big building so it was also a long walk so one of the securities asked if they could help me guide him in which I refused to because I was also on my way out for my lunch. 

~

As me and my new client walked I kept noticing he would steal glances at me and so, to avoid the awkwardness of his stares, I asked, "So what are you and the members' plans for today?"

"Huh? what" Baekhyun asked. 

Upon realizing I messed up my question, in which I realized I should've said 'they must be busy' and to ask 'where are they heading after this' instead, i asked as if I'm asking them out so that was probably why he reacted like that.

"You're asking me on a date?" Baekhyun asked jokingly. 

"No I'm sorry... I meant.." I apologized with no hesitation even though I knew he was joking.

"Ah I get it, you wanna know if Sehun or Kai are single...I get that a lot, they are the popular ones..." he jokes again to make me laugh. 

He's really good at making jokes, I thought. He's a good guy and I could already tell these boys are gonna be easy to work with.

I clicked my tongue in disapproval, "No actually...no interest in them...just Taemin oppa" I joked back.

 

He laughed at my remarks as well and scratched his blonde locks.

Even though I knew I have to keep it professional while working with this group, I knew at home that I was going to remember all their faces and how handsome they really looked. And I couldn't help but to think I'm walking alongside Byun Baekhyun who happened to be my favorite. What was stopping me from asking him to sing My Answer to me right here and right now? Oh yeah, I'm at my father's company!! 

The frustration takes over me as I wanna keep him beside me as we crack jokes. 

"i...We're going to practice for our comeback" He finally told me. "But after that..." He looked at me, "I'm fre---we're free. Well actually we have a little party celebration with our friends." 

Did he really just look at me and say he's free? and play it off with a quick "we're free"...What was he implying when he said that? No...what was he assuming??? 

I thought to play off my thoughts and i said to him, "I see. I wish you luck on your comeback."

"Thank you but uh Listen if you're not doing anything...we are having a party at this venue to celebrate the ending of our concert, I could put you on the list and just consider this as a sign of thank you for your long walk with me to the exit" he winked and smiled.

"ah...i don't know...maybe" I said

He turned to me with those puppy eyes and stopped walking. He had the warmest eyes I've ever seen and I was ready to melt there, "Come on man." He said in a loud voice and in English. "Aren't you used to parties?! Miss AMERICA" 

I laughed at his joke but it was mostly because of his "Come on mannn" in a high pitched tone. I nodded and he gave another smile as we started silently walking towards the exit.   
~  
When we finally made it to the exit, a black car was waiting for Baekhyun and he thanked me and started yelling something out to me: 

"Thanks for the walk!! I'm gonna get some ice and put it on my leg cause that was the longest walk I had in a long time!!"

I laughed at his joke again. He waved and shut the door and then..they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's liking the story so far...As of now, I'm still exploring the relationships between the reader and kyungsoo and baekhyun so please be patient and please comment anything because I really do acknowledge it and appreciate it and or like if youre enjoying the story! thank you!


	3. What If....

I got home to my apartment and headed straight to the kitchen to eat. As a busy woman, I never really have time to even eat at home but since I had finished my work early, I decided to eat the leftovers I had from last night. Suddenly, my phone started to make a "boing" sound that notified me that I just got a text message. I quickly looked at my phone and I got confused as  I didn't recognize the number:

**Hey, Thanks again. And really think about my invitation. No need for any fancy clothing but don't wear pajamas either kekeke. I sent you the location for the party, 8pm. Hope you will come. B**

My eyes widened when I realized that the only person that would've texted me this type of message is the same person that invited me to a party today. Byun Baekhyun? but how does he know my phone number? I didn't even give it to him! So weird....

I started to rapidly type on my phone:

 ** _it's no problem...but how did you get my number_**?

**From my manager. B. Sorry if it's weird and unexpected.**

**_I see. It's totally fine...but why am I invited to this party again?_ **

**I told you, it's a way for us to get closer. B.**

_I looked at the wall and got lost in my own thoughts: For US?! To get closer?! What is he saying._

I didn't reply to his message because I didn't even know what to reply with. A "thumbs up" emoji could work but it's too short and unfriendly? Baekhyun is being friendly to me for god knows what also the fact that we just met makes no sense for him to be asking my number from the manager. Maybe I'm delusional but What If...he's interested in me? but no that's impossible. Totally impossible... _Interested in me? after spending an hour and a half? No....he's just being friendly, that's what friendly people do and that's what I'm going to think...That Byun Baekhyun is just a friendly guy._

After several minutes of just staring at the table in front of me whilst holding my phone not knowing still what to reply, another message from him popped up:

**I meant to say that we'll be working together for four to six months, I think it's important for me and the other members to get to know you and this party could be one of those get to know you parties. You might not think it's appropriate specially if i'm inviting the advertising manager aka you, but you have to consider the fact we are the same age and i think a party setting is completely appropriate. B**

Now that I know what he meant, I put aside my other thoughts and I was now considering on going to that party. I guess I am delusional....he's not interested in me...Byun Baekhyun is truly just a friendly guy.

I started to type cautiously:

**_I understand completely. My relationship with my clients is very important to me too, the party setting is completely fine, although, I'm not much of a drinker or a dancer....but I'm willing to get to know you guys more_ ** _._

I put my phone down and looked at the time. It was 6:30pm and I now only have two hours to get ready for the party, and I'm also two hours away from 'casually' talking to my new clients....or soon to be Friends?!

**See you then. B.**

**_See you._ **


	4. What If...2

**BAEK** **HYUN** **POV**

As we were riding the van on the way back home, I started to think about the conversation I had with the advertising manager. She was definitely cute and pretty but what stood out the most was her magnetic personality...she was really funny with the way she responded to my jokes and it's as if I feel comfortable with her but I don't know why I keep thinking about her even on the way home.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Chanyeol who was sitting next to me and smiled at me and said, "Baekhyunee, you did that on purpose did you?"

My eyes widened and I scolded him, "I lost you guys while walking...I was playing a game on my phone...and lost you guys while walking while on my phone??!! So what is it?!"

"Hhahaha guilty already and you didn't even ask me what I was talking about." Chanyeol mocked.

I shook my head in disapproval.

Junmyeon hyung and our manager started laughing as Chanyeol started to tease me even further, "Yah! The moment you saw her, you were the only one who was focused on her."

I scoffed and scratched my head, "Anniya~ you were all focused on her! Not just me"

They laughed again obviously not accepting my lying words, Suho hyung then opened his mouth and replied, "But you were practically drooling, and you kept trying to make her laugh!"

"But that's what I do! You know that...." I protested

Suddenly, I heard a deep voice coming from the passenger front seat, "You were flirting" -- it was Kyungsoo who was busy reading a screenplay but now wanted to join in the conversation.

Chanyeol then followed Kyungsoo's accusations and said, "See??? You were obvious, we've lived together for years, we know when you are flirting or not."

I stayed quiet for a moment or two as I realized I was about to plead myself guilty--- _You know what? Maybe I do find her attractive but what man wouldn't? She was well spoken, pretty, funny, and sexy in a classy way_ _,_ _only a fool wouldn't admit_ _that she was attractive._

"Okay? so what If I did it on purpose? Don't you guys think she's attractive too?" I exclaimed.

Cheers from Chanyeol, our manager , and Suho hyung started to erupt in agreement with my remarks but the only person who was staying quiet was no other than Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kyungsoo-yah, wasn't she attractive?"

"Yeah she's okay" he said in his low but gentle voice.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, "Okay? Really? Pshhhh she's pretty sexy"

Junmyeon hyung then followed, "Sexy, smart and classy-- didn't know Baekhyun was into that."

"I am into that." I replied and laughed.

Chanyeol looked back and laughed at me even more as he mocked me, "I thought your 'that' was Taey----"

I laughed uncomfortably while Chanyeol, Suho, and manager hyung giggled endlessly, I yelled "Oh come onnn!!!"

"Sorry sorry sorry" Chanyeol said as he continued laughing, "Or wait wasn't there a video of you checking out Hwasa? Your type too???"

I laughed at Chanyeol's words.

"Hajima" Kyungsoo protested firmly.

I guess Kyungsoo didn't like our way of talking about women like that.

Chanyeol, who cant keep his mouth shut, responded back to him, "Kyungsoo-yah, don't act innocent, you were almost drooling too, but surprisingly I noticed she was mostly looking at you, not at me or Jongin or even Baekhyunnie."

"Aish~stop talking I'm trying to learn my lines." Kyungsoo said as he focused on the paper he was holding.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

However, Chanyeol said was also true, I noticed she kept looking at Kyungsoo when he wasn't even talking, I guess Kyungsoo does have that kind of silent charm.

"Look do you really like her? cause I have her number if you want her number" my manager hyung smiled at me.

"Really?" A smile crept up on my face as I asked him for it.

~

As soon as I got her number I didn't know what to text until Chanyeol told me to remind her about the party I had invited her in.I texted nervously:

**Hey, Thanks again. And really think about my invitation. No need for any fancy clothing but don't wear pajamas either kekeke. I sent you the location for the party, 8pm. Hope you will come. B**

She replied within a minute:

 ** _it's no problem...but how did you get my number_**?

Shit. I realized at the moment that I had forgotten to tell her how I got her number so this was now creeping her out probably. I replied:

**From my manager. Sorry if it's weird and unexpected. B.**

**_I see. It's totally fine...but why am I invited to this party again?_ **

I had the perfect and short but truthful answer:

**I told you, it's a way for us to get closer. B.**

Short, was one thing but the message was rather troubling because she hasn't replied for about ten minutes now after consecutively replying within a minute but then I realized I should've explained the "for us" part because it sounded like I meant me and her which was true but it was so obvious that I wanted to get to know her? so I quickly began typing again:

**I meant to say that we'll be working together for four to six months, I think it's important for me and the other members to get to know you and this party could be one of those get to know you parties. You might not think it's appropriate specially if i'm inviting the advertising manager aka you, but you have to consider the fact we are the same age and i think a party setting is completely appropriate. B**

I looked up from my phone and hoped my message was all cleared up to her **.**

She replied again:   
 ** _I understand completely. My relationship with my clients is very important to me too, the party setting is completely fine, although, I'm not much of a drinker or a dancer....but I'm willing to get to know you guys more_** _._

I smiled comfortably and Chanyeol was already looking at me, "She said yea huh?"  
  
I nodded.

I texted back to her:

**_See you then. b._ **

**See you** _._


	5. Heart Attack

I arrived at the place at about 8:30pm only to be left confused when I realized that the location of the party was in a big luxurious house.

I took a picture of the house and sent it to Baekhyun to make sure I had the correct location.

 **"Is this the venue? This doesn't look like a venue** "

**_Yeah, it's right, just tell the security your name and they'll let you in_ ** **. B.**

**"I thought this was a party, I didn't know I was coming into your home**.

**_it's a small get together party. just get in. B._ **

I didn't know how to react, I was left confused and I don't know whether to be excited for this party any longer because it isn't even a party anymore knowing that it takes place in my clients' dorm/apartment/house?

I walked ahead to the man in a suit that was in front of the gate. He had a serious look on his face that made me feel nervous. "I'm Clarrisse and Baekhy---" before I could continue what I wanted to say, the gate slowly started to open. The man in the suit gestured me to come in and smiled.

Outside the house there was a beautiful garden and then on the other there was a extremely huge pool. It was such a beautiful place and you could just tell that someone important or someone rich was living there.  Suddenly i felt my heart beating fast as if I was about to have a heart attack realizing that I was steps away from going into the ever so famous EXO dorm or house? I guess once you've become legends in kpop you no longer live in a dorm and upgrade into an expensive and luxurious home.

I knocked on the door cautiously and slowly whilst looking down. When the door started to unlock, I had the urge to run back out because I was so scared or excited to see who was going to greet me. Suddenly---when the door opened fully, I looked up directly to a blonde haired man with beady eyes who was already smiling at me

"Oh annyeonghaseyo, welcome Y/N please come in." Byun Baekhyun said with his bright eyes while walking me to greet Sehun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Jongin, Minseok, Yixing and Jongdae. "Everyone, our first guest is here!" He yelled to the living room where they were hanging out.

First guest? Clearly I was the first guest they have and it made me the most uncomfortable.

The EXO members then went up to me and a couple of hellos and nice to meet you agains later, they made me sit down on the sofa to relax and interview me, trying to make me feel comfortable.

"The earlier you're here the earlier you'll get to know the innocent us before it's too late." Chanyeol joked. I laughed at his remarks and then looked at Baekhyun who scrunched his eyebrows and waved his hand in a disapproving motion.

"Anniya~~don't say that, when we do get drunk, we are still innocent." Jongdae replied.

"Well let's see when you've had a couple of shots tonight" Chanyeol joked again making the members laugh.

Junmyeon replied. "Guys please, treat our party like a party where we still have to keep being professional while trying to impress our new perfume's commercial advertising manager."

One of the members then murmured, "Pshhh we'll see who's gonna be professional when hes had enough to drink"

"Anniya~ no we are drinking responsibly tonight, we have a guest to impress and we have friends coming over to celebrate us and our successful concert." Baekhyun protested and then looked at me, "we are not a bunch of alcoholics i swear"

I laughed at his joke and nodded.

The boys then started to tell stories about the concert in which we laughed about together.

"...so um who else is coming?" Jongin asked

"Taemin, Yoona noona, manager hyungs and a couple other actor friends..." Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun then suddenly got up to fix the dining table with drinks whilst the boys listed who else was coming and thats when I noticed there was a man in the kitchen that wasnt visible from where I was at. It seemed to me that the man in that room was busy shuffling kitchen tools around so I figured it was EXO's personal chef until I suddenly looked around the place and noticed that there was one member besides Baek who was missing in the conversation.

I went up to Baekhyun at the dining table and asked him, "Do you need help?"

"Ah no thank you, i'm almost done and i'm just waiting on the food and plus you're a guest, please sit over there with the drunks." He said while smiling at me. I giggled again. Gosh, he's really charming, I thought.

Suddenly I kept hearing food sizzling from the other room and tried to get a better look at the next room where the chef was at but he was sitting and looking down on his phone so I still couldn't see him.

Baekhyun noticed my eyes wandering and clicked his tongue, "Is Kyungsoo your favorite member?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.  _It's YOU-you idiot!_

"In the meeting, you kept looking at him but all this time I was assuming I was everyone's favorite. I feel like my heart is broken in pieces now" He smiled gently and then laughed but I didn't know if his question was serious.

"Wait that guy in the kitchen is Kyungsoo?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me while wiping his hand on the paper towel only then to grab my hand and walk me to the next room.

"Yah! Kyungsoo! your fan wanted to see you!" Baekhyun interrupted the man who was looking down on his phone.

Kyungsoo then turned around and I couldn't help but feel another set of butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me with those big rich white eyes and the cutest was that he was wearing glasses so his eyes was even bigger and also he was also wearing an apron and a simple sweater.

"Oh ne~~annyeong-- thank you for coming. Sorry, I didn't get to greet you when you came in, I was afraid the food was gonna burn if I leave it. Anyway, just wait a bit longer, the food will come out, im just searching on the web for the sauce that's fit for the dish" he smiled at me gently with his heart shaped lips and I smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this lil fic, any kind of comments are appreciated and also please like my story if you're liking it so far. I also would like to say that this story is also on wattpadd where I originally published it, specially now that I have been writing this story on my mobile phone so it's easier for me to update on wattpadd. So if you would like to be more updated with this story please go on   
> https://my.w.tt/oWMtjgUPUN


End file.
